The Compact of Vokeria
"We are the Vokerians of Vokeria! We will fight for our home system, and will not allow other races to conquer it!" ''- The Compact's Military'' The Compact of Vokeria is the governing body of the Vestan Nebula. It has been around for over 500 years. It current Kcarej, the Compact's term for leader, is Nio'Kobana Chen. Rise of the Compact 500 year ago, back during the time of Vokerian Oligarchy, there was a major disagreement in between the Vokerians and their main government, also known as the Kidurah. They wanted to be able to make some of the decisions. But the Kidurah of Vokeria disagreed with the Vokerian people, stating that they were too dumb to use political power. This sparked an outrage between the Kidurah and the people of Vokeria. They wanted to help guide laws of their outer developing colonies, and their homeland. This caused much violence in the major cities, which lead to the Kidurah being disbanded. The Vokerians celebrate as they elected their leader for the first time in their history. The government was then formed as a free market, presidential democracy. It was first named the People's Democracy of Vokeria. 14 years later, it was renamed the Compact of Vokeria, because it had a better tune to it. Government Information The Compact of Vokeria is a free market presidential democracy, and it is currently in a fine state of being. As it strongly believes in the people's power, they give them many freedoms since they are well behaved. They gain their profit on mining for rare minerals, farming, and space colonization fees for newly formed states. Human Colonization and Annexation of the Vestan Nebula Approximately 456 years after the formation of the Compact, Humanity (namely the United States of America and the Greater German Empire) discovered the Vestan Nebula. Not knowing it was inhabited, they began annexing the nebula. Then one day a Human colony spotted a group of Vokerian hiking in the desert, so they were shot and killed. The Compact later heard about this, and warned Humanity if they do not leave the Vestan Nebula, the Compact will declare war on the colonies. Humanity did not listen to the warning, and went on with colonizing the nebula. As the Vokerians said they would do, they started bombing the hostile colonies. The other colonies that did not attack the Vokerians were left alone in peace. Humanity then came up with a ceasefire treaty, stating if the Vokerians left the colonies alone, they would leave the nebula within 3 months. The ceasefire did not work though, as the human colonies became independent, and formed the Coalition of Bolok. Alliance With the Tau Empire After the Coalition of Bolok became independent, the Tau Empire wanted to end them for their betrayal. The Tau then made a peace treaty with the Vokerians, which in return the Tau would fight side by side with the Vokerians in the upcoming war with the Bolok. Category:Independent Category:Neutral Category:Factions Category:Republics